


Ternion

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Completely gratuitous Sheppard/McKay/Lorne double penetration fic





	Ternion

McKay is on his knees, mouth full of Lorne's cock and Lorne's hands over Sheppard's, both of them guiding McKay's head. And Sheppard can tell when Lorne's about to come, can tell because Lorne's fingers tighten over his, so he pulls McKay away. But the growl of complaint dies in Lorne's throat because Sheppard's just _looking_ at him, and Lorne doesn't know what he's thinking but it makes his dick twitch.

That's how Lorne finds himself on his back, McKay straddling him and Sheppard guiding Lorne's cock into McKay's ass. And, jesus, it's tight and hot and Sheppard's fingers are sliding up inside McKay alongside Lorne's cock and McKay's making these whimpering sounds and Lorne's pretty sure that if Sheppard doesn't do what he's going to do _right the fuck now_ then it's going to be too late. But then Sheppard's fingers are gone and there's a moment, two, before Sheppard's dick nudges into McKay alongside Lorne's and McKay just _wails_ , low and breathy. And Lorne admits he panics just a little when McKay whimpers "Don't," but Sheppard keeps going until he's fully in, his balls resting on Lorne's, cock pressed alongside his inside McKay.

McKay's taking them both, his arms trembling as he holds himself over Lorne. His eyes are closed and he's not moving, not talking, until Sheppard leans forward and murmurs softly, _"Rodney."_ And McKay keens, ass clenching around both of them, and Lorne's cock is pressed against his commanding officer's and if there's anything that wasn't in the information they gave him about Atlantis, then this is it. Different galaxy? Check. Space vampires? Check. Floating city? Check. Being balls deep inside the Chief Scientist while double fucking him with your CO? Definitely not check. And maybe it should be, because if this is what's on offer then every fucker would sign up in a heartbeat. Because McKay's tight and hot and every whimper is shooting straight into Lorne's cock.

Every whimper and every breath and every _please, oh god, please just move_ because McKay's begging them now, body shaking and eyes open now although they're so blown Lorne can barely see the blue.

"You ready, Rodney?" And Sheppard's voice is sending a few messages of its own to Lorne's dick.

McKay just nods, nods and then sobs as Sheppard slides back, cock gliding slickly over Lorne's before pushing back in again. And it's the slap of Sheppard's balls against his that gets Lorne moving. That and the armful of naked scientist. And it takes them a couple of minutes, experimental moves of who should be sliding in and who should be sliding out, to get the rhythm going, but then they're _there_. Cock sliding against cock and McKay writhing between them, his own dick throbbing heavily where it's pressed between him and Lorne.

It doesn't take long. Doesn't take long because Lorne was close anyway and the combination of McKay's body and Sheppard's cock is more than enough to push him over the edge. Lorne jerks, feels the come rushing out of him to coat both his cock and Sheppard's. And Sheppard's only a few seconds behind him, the two loads of come mixing inside McKay and over their cocks.

But only two of them have come, and McKay's still begging, still moving. Sheppard's arms wrap around him and pull him up, back to chest. McKay's chest is heaving and his cock red and hard, so Lorne reaches out, wraps his fingers around McKay's dick and _squeezes_. And Lorne hopes that these walls really are soundproofed because the scream that comes from McKay's throat when he comes, liquid shooting out over Lorne's hand, is enough to bring several squads of Marines running.

McKay slumps when he's done, Sheppard's arms around him the only things that keeping him from collapsing onto Lorne's chest. Sheppard shifts slightly, his cock slipping out of McKay's body and leaving Lorne feeling strangely alone until he reaches forward. Sheppard's gaze doesn't move from Lorne's face as he wraps his fingers around Lorne's wrist and brings his hand to his lips, lapping McKay's come off Lorne's fingers. And Lorne's dick gives a final twitch in McKay's body before it finally gives up the fight and slips out, eliciting a tiny whimper from McKay.

Then Sheppard's moving, hauling the still insensate McKay to his feet and over to the bed. And Lorne's pretty sure that's his cue to leave, to find his clothes and go, but Sheppard's _looking_ at him and Lorne has the sudden feeling he's meant to give an answer without knowing what the question is. He takes a step towards the bed, watching the tension he hadn't even realised was there drain out of Sheppard's body.

And that's how Lorne finds himself in bed, McKay's arm over his chest and looking at Sheppard over the now sleeping scientist.

"Colonel?"

But Sheppard just smiles, places his leg over the tangle of Lorne and McKay's, and closes his eyes to sleep as the light in the room drops out in to darkness.

After a few moments Lorne does the same, and everything else can be figured out in the morning.


End file.
